The subject invention relates to a cargo net for an automotive vehicle.
Consumers are continually seeking more efficient, convenient and versatile ways to transport or store contents which are stowed in a motor vehicle such as a van, minivan, passenger sedan and sport utility vehicle. Conventional means of stowing items within the vehicle have been trunk space, the floor of the vehicle and the area behind the seats in a vehicle. One disadvantage of these conventional storage spaces is that the item freely moves within the interior of the vehicle. One solution contemplated by the automotive industry is a cargo net which may be of various shapes and sizes.
Cargo nets are frequently used when there is a need to restrain the movement of various articles. While cargo nets for passenger vehicles are considered useful items, they are often difficult to install and remove and are relatively expensive to manufacture. The cargo nets usually include a number of retainers for attaching the net to the interior of the vehicle. An example of such a cargo net is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,591. There are, however, a number of deficiencies associated with these prior art cargo nets. One such deficiency relates to the manufacturing complexity and costs of installing the retainers onto the net. In many instances they are integrally molded around a projecting end of the net. Another deficiency relates to the design of the retainer and how the retainer hooks onto the interior of the vehicle. Many of the prior art retainer designs are difficult to install and remove. Further, the prior art retainers, and subsequently the entire cargo net, may detach from the interior of the vehicle thereby releasing the items stowed within the net onto the floor of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cargo net assembly which is simple in design, inexpensive to manufacture and remains fixedly secured within the interior of the vehicle.
The disadvantages of the prior art may be overcome by providing a cargo net assembly adapted for installation and removal within an automotive vehicle. The net assembly comprises a net having a first side and a second side. At least one retainer is disposed on each side for supporting the net within the vehicle. A mounting frame is adapted to be secured to an interior of the vehicle. An aperture is included within the mounting frame and has an insertion section and a restraint section for receiving the retainer. The net assembly is characterized by at least one locking tab disposed on the mounting frame for retaining the retainer in the restraint section. The retainer also includes a clamping portion for fixedly anchoring the retainer to the side of the net, and a fastening portion extending from the clamping portion for mounting the retainer to the vehicle. The clamping portion includes first and second sections with the side of the net sandwiched between the first and second sections. The net assembly is further characterized by at least one of the first and second sections having an integral grasp for engaging the side of the net and fixedly securing the side of the net between the first and second sections.
The subject invention therefore incorporates relatively simple retainers which are inexpensive to manufacture. The retainers efficiently lock onto the net and are restrained to the interior of the vehicle by the locking tabs.